Só você me faz feliz
by Gabi R. Cullen
Summary: Ela não era a mesma de sempre. Faltava algo na sua vida. -OneShot- -SasuSaku-


**P**ara minha eterna alegria, (?) essa one-shot está filhadaputamente PODRE. mas espero que gostem, mesmo assim, **de coração**. nn

Bom proveito! (?)

**

* * *

**

**Legenda:**

- Fala –

"Pensamentos"

(comentários da autora)

**Autora:**

Gabriella R. Santanna

**Gênero:**

Romance. Drama leve.

* * *

Ela não era mais aquela garota sorridente de sempre. Depois que ela se casara com alguém que menos esperava, ela não foi tão feliz como antes. Seus cabelos róseos, já não eram mais compridos. Eram um pouco acima do ombro. Seus olhos verdes esmeralda não brilhavam mais como sempre, estavam opacos. Haruno Sakura... Já com 21 anos, paquerou vários, ficou com milhões e se casou com dois... Mas seu coração ainda pertencia a uma pessoa. Casada com o novo "Presidente" de Konoha, uma cidade muito bem desenvolvida e longe de drogas, violência e tudo mais, Sakura não fora mais útil por lá. 

Os hospitais que ela trabalhou começaram a receber médicas mais experientes, coisa que a deixou de fora do hospital.

Ela se sentia mal amada. Às vezes não tinha nem ânimo para acordar.

Já havia se casado com Saitaki Sai, mas não deu certo. Depois, se casou com o Uzumaki, o dono dos orbes azuis e dos cabelos loiros.

Em um dia meio ensolarado, Sakura acorda. Olha para o céu, e seu mesmo palpite foge da sua boca novamente.

- Vai chover. De novo – disse ela que saía de frente da janela e ia para o banheiro.

Tomou um banho quente, tentou relaxar, mas ela não conseguia. Ela sonhava com o mesmo garoto em que um dia lhe disse "Adeus" e a fez apagar.

Chorou por dias, meses, talvez anos. Tentou esquecê-lo várias vezes. Inútil.

"Por que ele não sai da minha cabeça? O que ta acontecendo comigo? Eu sou casada com um garoto em que pensei a tanto tempo que eu o amava, mas..." – pensava ela sendo interrompida por um trovão que caía perto da casa dela.

"Trovões..." – pensou ela que saiu do banho enrolada em uma toalha, se vestiu rapidamente e ficou encolhida na cama. Seu maior medo: Chuva com trovões.

Um garoto de cabelos loiros andava tenso pela a rua, com sua maleta cobrindo seu cabelo.

- Vou chegar atrasado na reunião de novo, que saco! – disse ele que estava estressado. A chuva sempre acabava com os dias dele.

Sem querer, ele se esbarra com alguém na rua. Ele o olha.

- D... Desculpa, eu não estava olhando por onde eu andava – disse ele.

- OK, Naruto – disse o garoto de cabelos negros, arrepiados para trás.

Naruto infelizmente não o reconhecia, mas sabia que já havia visto ele em algum lugar. Ele começou a andar, depois surgiu a pergunta.

- Te conheço? – perguntou ele que quando se virou para trás, o tal homem não estava mais lá.

"Mas o que...?" – pensou ele.

Deixou de lado e tomou seu caminho para a prefeitura, onde ele trabalhava.

"Tenho que enfrentar meus medos. Se eu continuar assim, nunca irei superá-los." – pensou a garota dos cabelos rosados, que se levantava da cama e tentava ficar em pé com os trovões que lhe causava medo.

Mais ou menos, meia hora depois, a chuva para. O sol aparece, finalmente.

A garota dos cabelos rosados que estava apoiada na parede, com medo, finalmente consegue andar. Botou seu tênis e foi andar pela rua, como sempre fazia todas as manhãs.

Começou a andar, andar... Até que encontrou um garoto com a aparência idêntica à aquele garoto de seus sonhos.

"S... Sasuke?" – pensou ela.

Ele se virou para ela. Ele veio na sua direção. Ela tentou fazer alguma coisa, ela estava animada. Quando ele passou ao lado dela e ela tentou dizer seu nome... Inútil.

Sua voz não saía, ela não conseguia dizer uma palavra. Ela tentava falar, mas não conseguia. Sua pressão baixou rapidamente, e desmaiou.

- Não faça barulho, ela precisa descansar – disse uma enfermeira.

A pessoa que estava com ela nada respondeu. Apenas entrou no quarto e se sentou na cadeira que estava do lado da cama.

Os olhos da garota foram se abrindo e revelando os lindos orbes verdes que ela tinha.

- Sakura? – disse um garoto de cabelos negros, arrepiados para trás. Seus olhos eram da mesma cor de seus cabelos.

Ela olhou. Ficou pasma.

Ele havia mesmo voltado?

- S... Sasuke... – disse ela corada e quase sem voz – O... O que aconteceu?

- Você desmaiou no meio da calçada. Daí as pessoas fizeram uma rodinha e eu fui ver o que havia acontecido, e depois que eu vi uma coisa... Imaginei na hora que fosse você – disse Sasuke.

- Que... Que coisa, Sasuke? – perguntou ela.

- Isso – disse Sasuke que mostrava o colar que ela estava usando. Ela havia ganhado de presente dele de aniversário de treze anos dela, dias antes dele ir embora.

Flash Back On

Era uma festa de aniversário animada, Sakura andava em círculos, estava nervosa. O maior amor de sua vida estava para chegar, ele havia confirmado com todas as certezas das certezas que iria para lá e que daria um lindo presente para ela, coisa que fez a garota dos cabelos rosados dar um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Sakura, se acalma! – disse uma garota de cabelos cor chocolate que usava dois coques. Estava muito bem vestida e um pouco corada.

- Não dá, não dá Tenten! Ele disse que vinha e até agora... Nada! – disse Sakura.

- Ah é? Então olha lá ele! – disse uma garota loira que chegava atrás da amiga e apontava para um menino bem vestido, que vinha correndo para o local da festa.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e sorriu de orelha a orelha. Um grande sorriso.

- Sasuke! – disse ela sorrindo.

- S...Unf... Sakura... – disse ele tomando fôlego – Desculpa pela demora, deu uns probleminhas e eu não tive como vir tão cedo...

- OK, que isso, Sasuke! – disse ela com um sorriso meigo.

Suas amigas a olhavam torto, estavam a paparicando até a morte.

- Como ela pôde convidar aquele lindão para cá?! – disse uma delas.

Sakura as olhou emburrada, e depois voltou a olhar Sasuke.

- Bem... Vem cá, vou te dar seu presente – disse Sasuke que pegava na mão da garota e a arrastava para um cantinho, onde havia um bosque perto daquele salão de festas.

Sakura corou com as ações do menino. Depois de caminhar mais ou menos por uns oito minutos, eles chegam à uma parte que havia uma cachoeira com bancos e um lindo jardim florido.

- Que lindo Sasuke! – disse ela encantada.

Ele sorriu. Finalmente, um sorriso de um garoto que era tão frio.

- Sakura... – disse ele que segurou a mão da garota – Seu presente.

Ele a entregou uma caixinha de jóias e lá, havia um colar com a inicial do nome de ambos, a letra S. Era um colar de ouro, muito lindo.

- Que lindo! Ah Sasuke, obrigado! – disse ela dando um abraço apertado no amigo e segurando aquele belo colar que havia ganhado do mesmo.

Sasuke retribuiu o abraço e a deu um beijinho no rosto, coisa que fez a mesma corar.

Voltaram para a festa de mãos dadas. Naruto havia acabado de chegar, estava com inveja e ciúme, mas a cara emburrada dele era engraçada.

Flash Back Off

- S... Sasuke... – disse ela que continuava corada.

Sasuke olhou para a mão da mesma e notou uma aliança. Suspirou.

- Estou indo. – disse o mesmo se levantando.

- E... Espera, Sasuke! – disse ela que tentava fazer o garoto voltar. Seus gritinhos não adiantavam, suas chamadas pelo seu nome, tentativas inúteis.

Ele havia mesmo voltado? Quem era ele e o que ele fez com o Uchiha Sasuke que tinha uma obsessão em matar seu irmão mais velho que um dia, destruiu sua família inteira.

Sakura se levantou e saiu do hospital. Procurava o garoto por todos os lados, mas não o achava. Desistiu.

"Talvez ele apareça amanhã..." – pensou a mesma.

Ela voltou para casa e encontrou seu marido comendo igual a um porco.

- Adorei o Lamén que você comprou Sakura! – disse Naruto que comia igual à um porco.

- Obrigado – disse Sakura.

- Ei... Hoje eu me esbarrei com um garoto muito conhecido... Parece que eu já vi ele antes – disse Naruto ficando pensativo.

- Como ele era? Talvez eu me lembre – disse Sakura.

- Ele tinha cabelos e olhos negros, o seu cabelo era arrepiado para trás e... – disse Naruto sendo cortado por Sakura.

- Onde você o viu?! – berrou Sakura que metia a mão na mesa, ofegante.

- P... Perto da prefeitura... Mas foi quando ainda estava chovendo... – disse Naruto.

- Eu sei quem é! É o... – disse Sakura que não conseguia pronunciar o nome dele.

- O...? – disse Naruto.

- Esquece. Meu palpite está errado – disse Sakura.

Ela voltou para o quarto e começou a fazer uma bagunça das grandes. Abriu gavetas, armários e até que enfim, encontrou.

Aquela foto que marcava sua vida. Aquela foto que mudou a vida dela por completo. A foto do trio de amigos, no qual dois sempre brigavam e um deles era seu amor. Aquele trio de amigos que estava na praia, em um dia muito frio de Inverno.

Flash Back On

- O quê?! Você ta louco ô dobe?! – disse Sakura, que estava coberta por uns três cobertores.

- Ah, vamos lá, vai ser divertido! Praia no Inverno é sempre divertido! – disse Naruto com aquele sorriso bobo de sempre.

- É divertido para quem não sente frio – disse Sasuke – Você é um cachorro Naruto, eu e a Sakura somos humanos, lembre-se disso.

Naruto fechou a cara, jogou roupa de banho para os amigos.

- Vocês vão comigo e não quero nem saber! – disse Naruto dando as costas para ele.

Em menos de cinco minutos, Sakura e Sasuke estavam agarradinhos um no outro, corados. O frio era tão grande que os dois se abraçaram para juntar o "calor do corpo" deles um com o outro.

Sakura sentia a respiração do mesmo e Sasuke, idem.

- Vamos? – perguntou Naruto que continuava emburrado.

- Vamos, né – disse Sakura que continuava a bater queixo.

Dito e feito.

Chegaram na praia, estava muito frio, mas brincaram, rolaram na areia, contaram piadas, riram muito e depois, bateram a foto.

Flash Back Off

"Esse dia foi bom... Mas eu tenho péssimas lembranças do dia seguinte..." – pensou Sakura que guardava a foto.

Ela se deitou na cama, estava com fome, mas estava sem forças para ir até a cozinha e pegar algo para comer. Ela não conseguia mover um músculo se quer.

Adormeceu.

Sonhou com ele novamente... Ela não se conformava o porquê que ela sonhava com ele todos os dias e repetia o nome dele várias vezes.

É como se ele estivesse... Indo embora?

Novamente ela se levantou e saiu andando até "aquele bosque".

Não era mais dia. Não era mais as benditas dez da manhã. Sakura quando se levantou, encontrou aquele porco loiro dormindo na cama feito um bode. Ela tirou sua aliança e jogou na cama. Sentiu-se livre, feliz, como se aquela aliança fosse colocada à força no dedo dela.

Ela caminhou até o bosque. Vários flashes se passaram na cabeça dela até ela chegar ao local onde ela havia ganhado seu colar com a letra S daquele que ela mais amava. Ela se sentou no banco que havia lá. Um flash veio a cabeça dela...

Flash Back On

Sakura andava feliz com seus trezes anos, pelo o lindo presente de Sasuke (ou podemos dizer, lindos), Naruto continuava com ciúmes da garota que não lhe pertencia e Sasuke, estava muito estranho ultimamente.

Ele estava sentado na frente de um chafariz, Sakura andava alegre por lá até que o encontrou. Não suportava ver seus amigos com uma cara fechada.

- Sasuke? O que houve? – perguntou ela que se aproximava do garoto.

O garoto nada respondeu, apenas virou a cara.

- Entendo, novamente, não quer falar comigo. Não sei por que ainda somos amigos – disse Sakura que tomava postura e olhava para aquele colar preso em seu pescoço.

Rapidamente, Sasuke a olhou.

- Me encontre as dez, hoje, perto da Academia de Konoha – disse Sasuke se levantando.

- Ei! Eu não posso sair de casa às dez! – disse Sakura que olhava para ele emburrada.

- Isso não foi um pedido, foi uma ordem. E se você não for essa será a última vez que você irá me ver por aqui – disse Sasuke.

- O... O que você quer dizer com isso Sasuke? – perguntou ela que estava assustada.

Ele nada respondeu, apenas continuou andando, até que sumiu da vista da rosadinha.

Dez da noite do mesmo dia. Sakura estava lá, sentada no banco perto da Academia de Konoha.

"O que será que vai acontecer...?" – pensava ela aflita.

Ela começou a ouvir passos e olhou. Era Sasuke, que usava uma mochila nas costas.

Sakura se levantou e foi até ele.

- A... Aonde você vai? – perguntou a ela.

- Sakura... Obrigado por tudo e... Adeus – disse ele, dando uma batida no pescoço da garota e a fazendo desmaiar. Ele a pegou no colo e a colocou deitada naquele bendito banco.

Flash Back Off

- Que aperto no coração... – disse ela em voz baixa.

Ela ouviu passos. Alguém se aproximava. Ela não dava bola, se ela morresse naquele momento, ela pelo menos morreria feliz, ela o local que ela mais amava e sempre ia quando tinha problemas. Fazia isso antes de se casar com Sai e Naruto. Os dois não a fizeram feliz como a prometeram.

- Sakura? O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou uma voz masculina reconhecida por Sakura.

- O mesmo que você, Uchiha – disse Sakura que se levantava de cabeça baixa.

- Sakura, você está chorando? – perguntou ele que se aproximava da garota e via que o rosto dela deixava cair lágrimas.

- N... Não... – disse Sakura.

- Não sou idiota Sakura, eu sei que você está chorando – disse Sasuke que segurou a mão dela.

Sakura o abraçou e começou a desabar em lágrimas.

- P... Porque você me deixou? Poderíamos ter sido tão felizes... Porque Sasuke? Por que... – disse ela que chorava descontroladamente.

- Eu prometi vingar minha família e finalmente, cumpri essa promessa. Voltei para você, Sakura – disse Sasuke que passava a mão entre os cabelos cheirosos da garota e sussurrava no ouvido dela.

Sakura enfim, sorriu.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – disse ela parando de chorar.

- O que? – disse ele que olhava para ela com aquele mesmo sorriso que a conquistou.

- Só você me faz feliz – disse Sakura, que abraçava o garoto mais forte e dava um beijo doce.

O dia amanheceu. Naruto acordou e não viu sua esposa.

"Onde ela está...?" – pensou o mesmo.

Ele botou a mão em cima do travesseiro de Sakura, e sentiu uma coisa dura e uma coisa que parecia ser papel.

Era a aliança dela, e um recado.

"Desculpe Naruto. Não fui feliz com você e nunca serei. Desculpe fazer isso sem conversar nem nada, mas é que eu não me sentia feliz o suficiente ao seu lado e sei que ao lado de uma pessoa especial, eu serei feliz".

Naruto estava mordendo o lábio inferior, mas ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acontecer. Sabia que sua esposa não estava feliz o quanto ele esperava.

Ele olhou pela janela e viu um casal abraçados e girando felizes e depois, trocaram beijos. Naruto olhou e reparou bem naquele casal.

Se jogou na cama e riu descontroladamente.

- Então é isso! O dobe voltou! – disse ele que estava aliviado – Pelo menos ela vai ser mais feliz com ele, e não comigo.

Ele olhou para os lados, sorriu. Achou-se estranho, pois a garota que ele mais... Amava em toda sua vida foi embora para ficar com outro. Porque ele não se sentiu triste? Ele estava feliz por ela.

- Agora vou poder... Ficar mais a vontade com a Hinata. Eu to gostando dela – disse Naruto que estava esticado na cama, sorrindo e feliz pelos dois.

Depois da linda troca de beijos, o ponto preto e o ponto rosa se abraçaram. Nunca se sentiram mais felizes em toda sua vida.

- Eu te amo, sabia? – disse Sakura que fazia um sorriso bobo.

Sasuke nada respondeu, apenas deu um selinho nela.

- Quando que vai ser nosso casamento? – perguntou Sasuke que estava meio corado com a pergunta.

- Olha só, a gente começou a namorar ontem à noite e você já ta pensado em casamento?! – disse Sakura que estava rindo.

- É que eu quero ficar juntinho pra sempre com a pessoa que eu mais amo rápido! – disse Sasuke.

Sakura sorriu. Os dois saíram andando pela rua, alegres.

O sorriso da garota voltou para seus lábios. Seus olhos voltaram à brilhar como antes, seu cabelo estava mais brilhante do que nunca.

Finalmente, estava realmente feliz.

Owari.


End file.
